


Fireworks

by Love (crazylove)



Series: Whatever It Takes [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop and Matt sneak away from the fireworks to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Anoop had a problem and it was about Matt. He wasn't sure if Matt called it a problem but Anoop certainly did. Anoop wanted to talk about it so badly but he could never bring himself to start the conversation.

The problem was that whenever Anoop and Matt were alone together they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

It had started off gradually, coupled with all this downtime they had. Anoop never thought they'd have so much downtime. They were getting ready for a national tour. He imagined everything would be non-stop. But they spent a lot of time waiting. Waiting for transportation, waiting in the hotel, waiting in the press room, waiting for their damn turn on stage and then waiting for the group numbers too. Matt was always around. They were roommates in the hotel and soon-to-be bunkmates and they did their sets back to back. They would pass the time talking and tweeting, playing stupid card games and then they were sitting closer together and Matt's hand was on Anoop's leg or maybe Anoop's hand was on Matt's leg or maybe they were holding hands or maybe it had started with wrestling or perhaps it was just a silly dare but somehow it happened and they kissed and now they were making out all the time and Anoop couldn't stand it. His hands shook when they weren't touching Matt and he was very worried.

This had never happened to him before.

They hooked up in their hotel room the most. Everyone decided to go to bed early on the night before the 4th. Anoop's heart was racing as Matt closed the door.

"I'm so bushed," Matt said, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day of rehearsal and they'd hardly had any time together. Maybe it was for the best.

Anoop brushed his teeth, stripped to his boxers and then laid down on his bed. Just like he feared, just like he wanted, Matt came over and laid down beside him, turning into him. Suddenly, there was the familiar taste of Matt's lips against Anoop's, his tongue, his smell, mostly deodorant and sometimes a hodgepodge of cologne scents that Matt rubbed on himself from the ads tucked between the pages in Maxium magazine. They kissed frantically, like always, without words, just panting and Matt's deep groaning and the occasional moans that escaped Anoop's own mouth. Matt's hands started to fiddle with Anoop's waistband when Anoop pushed him away.

"Matt," Anoop said, breathing hard. "Matt, please, we should talk--"

"Come on, Anoop," Matt said, trying to get into Anoop's boxers anyway.

"I'm serious," Anoop said. "What are--"

"Anoop," Matt said, kissing him again but Anoop moved away.

"Matt," he said, firmly. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it!" Matt snapped. They both stopped moving. Anoop held Matt's gaze for several seconds.

"Then maybe we should get new roommates," Anoop said.

"Yeah." Matt got off the bed and adjusted himself but Anoop had noticed his erection anyway. "Maybe we should."

Anoop grabbed his room key and slipped off the bed. He made his way to the door and looked back at Matt. It was obvious Matt had been staring but as soon as Anoop turned around he looked away. Anoop sighed and pushed the door open. He knew it wouldn't slam so he just let the door close gently behind him.

*

"Hey, what's with the switching?" Megan asked, taking a seat across from Anoop at breakfast in their private area of the hotel restaurant.

"What?" Anoop looked up from staring into his oatmeal. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

"Sarver told me that you slept in his room last night," Megan said. She was buttering her pancakes.

"Just needed a change," Anoop said. "Matt talks in his sleep."

"Hey," Megan said, gently. "You okay? You look out of it or something."

Anoop shook his head. "Just tired."

"You better drink some Red Bull. We've got two full dress rehearsals tonight. And then we're going to see the fireworks. Where's your red, white and blue?"

Before Anoop could answer there was a lot of commotion behind him. He turned around and saw Matt and Danny at the entrance of the room.

"Presenting," Danny said loudly. "Your favorite dynamic duo, Matt and Danny! We've got some entertainment for you guys."

"Happy birthday America," Matt said in his goofiest voice.

They pulled kazoos out of their pockets and started marching around the room playing "Stars and Stripes Forever" while everyone laughed. They came together in the middle of the room and then Matt pulled a harmonica out of his pocket and accompanied Danny while he sang "When the Saints Go Marching In." It turned into a big sing-a-long, everyone getting into it. Anoop didn't even know Matt could play the harmonica. He stared at Matt's mouth, transfixed. Finally, Matt put the harmonica back in his pocket and yelled, "Let's break it down!" He started beat-boxing while Danny rapped the chorus and everyone was hooting and hollering at their choreographed dance moves and then the finale came when Matt and Danny started singing together, "O'er the laaaaaaaaaaa-aaaand of the freeeeee..." and everyone joined in, concluding the breakfast musical performance with, "And the home of the brave."

Everyone gave Danny and Matt a standing ovation except for Anoop.

"My foot hurts," he said when Megan gave him a questioning look.

He almost caught Matt's eye but in the next instant Matt turned away, going to get food with Danny, Lil and Scott, chattering about their impromptu performance. Anoop thought about Matt and Danny staying up last night to plan their little show and his chest burned.

"I'm not too hungry," Anoop said, pushing his bowl away. "I'm going for a jog."

"I thought you said your foot hurt," Megan said.

Anoop didn't answer. He just left.

But the jog didn't help all these confusing thoughts in his mind. It certainly didn't help the jealously. Not even the final dress rehearsal could keep those feelings away. Every time Anoop turned around he'd see Matt talking to Danny or laughing with Danny and if it wasn't Danny then he was talking to someone else or just dancing to his headphones, playing a stray piano, fiddling on his phone. Those things never bothered Anoop before because he knew there would always come the time when they would be alone together. But now Matt was avoiding him and it didn't seem like it would ever stop.

When they finished the second run-through everyone seemed proud but tired. It was just after eight o'clock at night and Anoop was considering just going to bed in Sarver's room when Allison grabbed his hand.

"Where you going?" she asked. "We're going to see the fireworks, yo! It's gonna be so bad ass. Who knew Portland was so cool?"

Anoop looked down at Allison grinning at him, completely unaware of how he was feeling. He didn't want to make anyone suspicious.

"Oh yeah," Anoop said. "Fireworks, sure."

"Give it up for the fourth of July!" Allison said, running to catch up with Kris and Adam. Anoop grabbed his sweatshirt and followed everyone out.

He expected that they would go downtown to watch the fireworks with the masses but they were actually driven to this corporate building for a surprise party on the roof. There were noise-makers and party hats along with plenty of junk food, soda and booze for everyone who was old enough. Everyone working on the show was there.

"I just want to thank everyone for a job well done," the Tour Director said. "We have a lot of hard work ahead of us but it's going to be a great summer. Congratulations, everyone!"

The final surprise was their official tour jackets, zip-up hoodies that fit them all perfectly. Anoop lifted his jacket in front of his face and he couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that stretched across his face. Everything on the tour was better than he had ever imagined and they hadn't even started yet! It was like living like a real rock star.

He looked over for Matt before he could stop himself and saw Matt sitting with Danny, having an Oreo eating contest. The grin left his face, all of his happy feelings completely leaving him like a deflated balloon. He felt the weight of the bench shift as Megan sat beside him.

"You're over here all by yourself," Megan said. "What's up?"

Anoop didn't answer. He kept watching Matt and Danny out of the corner of his eyes, laughing with their mouths full. Sure, Danny might eat a million Oreos with Matt but would he give him a fucking hand job? Anoop didn't think so.

"Hello." Megan waved a hand in Anoop's face. "You're a million miles away. What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the show tomorrow night," Anoop mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"You're going to be great," Megan said. "Don't worry."

"Oh my God, guys!" Allison shouted. "It's starting!"

It would have been impossible to miss the bright colors exploding in the night sky, the thunderous booms reverberating off of the buildings all around them. Anoop loved a good fireworks show but tonight his heart just wasn't in it. He got up and joined the others anyway as they all stood in a group with their heads craned up towards the heavens, even Scott. Anoop didn't know how but the group shifted around so that he was standing beside Matt without meaning to. Danny was on Matt's other side, hollering and clapping with too much enthusiasm. Anoop kept his eyes up but his hand was moving without his permission. His fingers grazed the tips of Matt's fingers and then, just like all those other times, Matt's fingers were curling around his and then they were clasping hands in the middle of everyone.

The fireworks were nowhere near done. Red, blue and gold colored sparks fizzled in the air, coming back to earth in the form of gray smoke and black ash. Everyone was watching, absolutely transfixed. Anoop took a step backwards. Nobody moved, no eyes turned towards him. He took another step. The fireworks were so loud his ears were ringing but his heart was beating even harder. He yanked Matt's hand and then they were running, more like creeping, stealing away from everyone, off the roof, through the double doors that brought them back into the building where it was dark and the fireworks sounded muffled and strange behind them.

Anoop had wanted to be alone with Matt all day but now that they were alone together he didn't know what to do. He just looked at him until Matt pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips in the way that made Anoop moan from somewhere deep inside. He opened his mouth wider for Matt's tongue and squeezed Matt's sides and then slipped them under his shirt, feeling Matt's spongy flesh beneath his hands, touching all those little places that made Matt shudder against him. Matt's hands reached for Anoop's pants once again and then Anoop remembered what had happened before and he pushed him away.

"Matt," he said, breathing hard just from the kissing and the anticipation and whatever crazy things happened to his body when he was around Matt. "We really have to talk about this. What's going on?"

"What?" Matt said.

"You know," Anoop said. "What's going on between us?"

Matt leaned up against the wall beside him. "Nothing."

"That's not true, Matt."

"Don't ask me to think," Matt said, tersely. "You know I'm not good at it."

"Matt, are you gay?" Anoop asked quietly.

"No!" Matt said, pushing himself off the wall. "I'm not gay. I've never been gay."

Anoop nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Me neither."

"Don't ask me to explain it," Matt said. "Because I can't. Do you see why I don't want to talk about this?"

"Well, we've got to figure it out," Anoop said. "What does this mean?"

"You're the logical one, Anoop. You're the thinker. Why don't YOU try explaining it to ME! Didn't you study this in grad school or something?"

Anoop took a deep breath, feeling bad all of a sudden. Matt slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"I can't be gay, I can't be," Matt said, putting his face in his hands. "I like women, I really do! But Anoop, I want you so bad. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it," Anoop said, quietly, sitting on the floor beside Matt. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder, trying to breathe silently. Matt's shoulders were shaking but he wasn't making any noise. Anoop rubbed his shoulder. Then Matt banged the back of his head against the wall, hard.

"Fuck," he said miserably. Anoop could see the tears on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself," Anoop said, alarmed, pulling Matt into his arms. He held Matt tightly, rubbing his back and didn't make any comments about the fact he was crying.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, pulling away, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "Shit."

"Come on," Anoop said. He grabbed both of Matt's hands and pulled him up. "Let's get out of here. Let's just leave."

They walked quickly to the elevators that took them back down to the street. Matt kept his hands in his pockets and his head down but they walked close together. Anoop expected the streets to be crowded, especially with the fireworks, but the sidewalk was empty. Anoop only wanted to say the right things so he kept his mouth shut and Matt wasn't saying anything either.

"Can we stop in here?" Matt said, when they walked up to a CVS. "I need some water."

Anoop nodded and followed him into the air-conditioned store. Matt headed to the refrigerated section in the back but Anoop took his time, wandering around. Nobody else was in the store. Anoop found himself in front of the condoms. He didn't even know how he ended up there. He picked up a box of Trojans and then he grabbed a bottle of KY Jelly.

Matt walked up behind him with a bottle of water and a pack of tissues.

"We don't have to explain it," Anoop said quickly. "We don't need to use labels or anything. We're friends. We're always going to be friends."

Matt looked at him for a long moment. Then he took the lube from Anoop but he chose a box of Durex.

"I like these better," he said. Matt went to the front counter and paid for everything. Anoop met him at the door. They started walking back to the hotel, only this time they walked faster. Anoop stopped a cab and told it where to go. When they got back to their floor Anoop slipped Sarver's extra room key under the door and then went to his own hotel room where Matt was waiting, sitting on the bed and drinking his water.

"I don't know about this," Matt said, putting his water down. "Maybe we should call Adam first."

"You can always tweet him," Anoop said with a smile.

"I don't know if he'd see it," Matt said. "He's not following me!"

They both laughed and then Anoop was on the bed, kissing Matt, peeling off his shirt and throwing it across the room. He raked his teeth lightly across Matt's chest and kissed him there, running his tongue lightly around one of his nipples while Matt was undoing his belt. He looked up and kissed Matt on the lips again so he could feel Matt's rough tongue and run his own tongue across the top of Matt's gums. He liked the way Matt sucked on his lip and he moaned a little, then he gasped when Matt slapped his leg with his belt.

"I guess I deserve that," Anoop said, pressing his hands against Matt's chest.

Matt undid Anoop's belt now. They were both hard as a rock and when Anoop pushed his hips forwards he could feel Matt's bulge against his own.

"Seriously, we don't know what we're doing. Maybe we should do a Google search or something on your iPhone," Matt said.

Anoop laughed and leaned forward to nibble on Matt's ear just to listen to Matt's breath catch the way it did when he did that.

"Maybe they make an application for it," Anoop said. "I-Phone buttsex instructions. I could go to the iTunes store and check it out."

Matt laughed and Anoop was glad he was able to say the word with Matt freaking out. Now he knew that they were really going to do it.

"We'll figure it out," Anoop said, kissing Matt on the lips again. Matt lifted his hips as Anoop pushed his pants down and then they really had to separate to get naked. They had been this far before. Hand jobs, a couple of blow jobs, and it was all very very good but Anoop was fiening to go further. He'd even dreamt about it a couple of nights ago. He felt jittery with nerves and excitement.

"Wait, wait," Matt said, holding up a hand. "Hold on."

He got off the bed and went to his suitcase. When he returned he was wearing that pair of ridiculously expensive sunglasses he bought the other day.

"I wanna wear these," Matt said, striking a pose. Anoop laughed.

"You don't wanna see me?" Anoop said, teasingly.

"No, they just make me feel sexy. I'm self-conscious."

"I'll keep the lights on," Anoop said, reaching for Matt when he was close enough again. He kissed Matt on the lips again but then Matt moved lower, kissing Anoop's chest and his stomach. Anoop laid back as Matt brought his mouth to Anoop's cock. He shuddered when Matt touched his balls lightly and hovered his mouth over his dick so Anoop could feel his hot breath all around him, driving him crazy. The tip of Matt's tongue barely grazed the head of Anoop's cock and Anoop felt shudders of pleasure rippling their way through his body.

"Matt," he said, sitting up. "Don't tease me like that, I can't handle it tonight."

"You know I'm good," Matt said, grinning behind his shades. Anoop wanted to rip them off of his face so he could see his dark eyes but he restrained himself.

"We should just..." Anoop reached forward, grabbing the base of Matt's cock. Matt groaned loudly. He moved his hand up and down, firmly stroking Matt, just to hear him make that sound again. "We should just do it."

"Are you going to do me or am I going to do you?"

Anoop thought for a moment. "I guess I'll do you," he said.

Matt kissed his hand and slapped it on his own ass.

"What was that about?"

Matt blinked at him innocently. "I'm just kissing my virgin ass goodbye."

Anoop laughed and pulled Matt closer. He kissed him and rested his forehead against Matt's.

"You sure about this?" he said, in a low voice.

"Just don't make me talk about it," Matt said, laughing but Anoop could tell that he was only half-joking. He kissed Matt quickly and hoped that he would never regret this because Anoop knew that he never would. Then he got off the bed to get the lube. Matt looked up at him, questioningly.

"Should I bend over a chair? Should I put my butt in the air?" Matt said.

Anoop didn't say anything, he just uncapped the lube.

"Do you think my ass is too jiggly?" Matt asked. "I've been working on it. Squat thrusts."

"It's perfect," Anoop said. "Shut up. I don't know. Get up on all fours."

He'd actually never been this close to Matt's asshole. It almost made him giggle but he restrained himself. He knew that they would need lots of lubrication so he kept that close at hand as he ran his finger around the edge of Matt's opening. Matt made a noise that Anoop hadn't heard before.

"Okay," Anoop said. "I'll just finger you."

When Matt didn't say anything he slicked up his finger and then pushed it inside Matt's ass. It was tight, even with just his finger. He heard Matt suck in his breath.

"Is it okay?" Anoop asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Matt said after a moment.

"What if I break your sunglasses?"

"I'll kill you," Matt said.

Anoop laughed a little and tried another finger. He heard Matt panting as he gently pushed both fingers in there and then pulled them out again, finger-fucking him slowly. It was so strange but at the same time Anoop was getting this charge he had never experienced before and he couldn't wait to get his dick in there but he knew that they had to take it slow. Still, he jerked himself off a little as he entered Matt with three fingers.

"Jesus," Matt said, letting his breath out in a rush.

"What?"

"You're like... I don't know... whatever it is... yeah..." Matt said, his breathing ragged. Anoop took his nonsense babbling to be a good thing. He got those three fingers deep in Matt without feeling as much resistance as he did in the beginning.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. Let's do this."

Matt swallowed, nodding, still breathing hard. Anoop put his hands on Matt's hips to brace himself after he put on the condom. His hands were slick with lube but Matt didn't seem to notice.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Anoop said.

"Goddammit, Anoop!" Matt said. "Quit talking and do it!"

Even though Anoop wanted to he was still nervous. He leaned up, pressing the head of his cock against Matt's entrance. Matt moaned and reached back to touch his own dick. Anoop took a deep breath and then forced himself inside, just a little bit.

"Whoa," Matt said.

"Is it okay?" Anoop asked quickly, immediately stopping.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep going." Matt was stroking himself harder and Anoop could tell that he was wincing, even from behind but Anoop keep going, pressing further. He felt the resistance and breathed out slowly, keeping his pace even as he got a little further and a little further inside.

"Ow. Shit." Matt quit touching himself and put his forehead down on the bed.

"Should I pull out?" Anoop asked.

"No, do it," Matt said, voice muffled by the twisted sheets. Anoop took another deep breath. How was he supposed to enjoy it if Matt was in pain? His heart stuttered uncertainly in his chest but he kept going. Suddenly he felt himself slide in a little easier and he knew he was in all the way.

"Stop," Matt said. "Don't pull out, just stop for a moment."

Anoop closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again. He almost couldn't believe this was his life. But here he was, about to start the American Idol tour, cock-deep into his best guy friend and he didn't want to change any of it. Not one single second. He leaned over to kiss Matt, whatever part of Matt's skin his lips touched first.

"Okay," Matt said after several moments. "Fuck me."

Anoop started off slowly. He loved how he could just feel everything closing in on him, the space tighter than any thing else he'd ever been in. It was was almost hard to move. He kept the lube close pulling back and then going inside again and he found this angle that just made Matt shiver and moan like nothing Anoop had ever heard him do before.

"Oh yeah," Matt said, reaching up to adjust his sunglasses on his nose. "Just like that, 'Noop. Oh my God."

So he kept it going, enjoying the sensation on his own dick and then he reached down and stroked Matt's balls, feeling Matt's body tense even more with unbridled pleasure. But the best part was when Matt started to sort of rock with him and then they really found a rhythm and Anoop began to thrust himself harder and harder against Matt's walls as they contracted and relaxed for him and he was panting and Matt was groaning, louder and louder and he gave another hard thrust right against Matt's prostrate and he felt Matt's body shudder deeply as Matt came and Anoop knew he wasn't far behind. He kept going, even harder now, for his own benefit, closing his eyes, grasping Matt's hips and he threw his head back when he ejaculated, letting the spasms of pleasure overtake him while Matt swore and reached back for him and then it was over and Anoop couldn't believe they waited so long to do that.

"Shit Anoop," Matt said as Anoop pulled out slowly. "Oh God."

"Are you okay?" Anoop said.

"Did you hear me?" Matt laughed a little. "Of course I'm fucking okay."

They both laughed and as Matt turned to face him Anoop felt a little shy.

"No, I really mean it," Anoop said. He took the ridiculous glasses off of Matt's face, even though they did make him look very sexy, and set them aside gently. "Are you okay?"

Matt looked at him for a long moment. Then he shook his head. "Don't make me talk about it," he said. He leaned in, putting his hands on Anoop's face and then he kissed Anoop gently. "Don't make me talk about... the fact that I... I love you."

Anoop kissed him back and lingered against his lips, grateful for the chance to look deeply into Matt's pretty eyes. "I love you too," he said.

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and Anoop lost himself in their embrace. It was only July 4th, the beginning of the month, the beginning of the tour, the beginning of something very very new happening between the two of them and Anoop knew that the possibilities were endless.


End file.
